Resonance
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "Happiness and sadness, everything. I will be with you through it all..." Story told by Naruto to Sasuke from ages 5-25. Sasufemnaru. Companion to Melody.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or the cover picture. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto and I really don't know where I found the cover picture.**

**Before you read the one-shot, just wanted to say that this story takes place in a world where Kurama never attacked Konoha on Naruto's first birthday and therefore because this never occurs, the Uchiha Massacre never occurs as well. Oh and sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC. Oh and Hikari is my OC so yar deal with it (just so you know, she was adopted into Naruto's family as her older sister & she's the same age as Itachi. More information about Hikari is in my profile).**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: This one-shot is a companion to my other Sasufemnaru one-shot ****Melody**** which is inspired by a song which happened to be also named Melody too. SO it's highly recommended to read that one-shot too along with this one ;) **

**OH AND ONE MORE THING! This one-shot is dedicated to ****Ririchiyo-Chan**** because she was the one who pretty much asked me to write in Naruto's POV of her and Sasuke's relationship from ages 5-25. Oh and one more thing Ririchiyo-chan THANKS FOR LOVING MELODY!**

**Okay I'll shut up now… but… just an fyi…**

**Resonance is the quality of resonating, or echoing.**

* * *

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 5)**

I remember calling out to my family asking them if we were getting ramen at Ichiraku since it was the first time in forever that we came out together as a family. But unfortunately for me, okaa-san and otou-san just happily continued to chat with each other while my older sister Hikari looked down at me smiling. She told me that we were going to visit okaa-san's friend's family, the Uchiha. Recognizing the name, I asked her if she knew where I might've heard it. She smiled and told me that both her teammates, Itachi and Shisui, were from that clan, and that it was Itachi's family that they were visiting.

Once we had arrived at the Uchiha's home, your family greeted us. Then Hikari politely asked if she could go train with your brother and your cousin too. They of course told her she could only if they brought you and me with them. Hikari and them nodded their heads and brought us both out to the training field where they told us to be careful and to not get hurt.

I couldn't help but look at Hikari as she gracefully managed to train with Itachi and Shisui. It was almost as if Hikari was in sync with both Itachi and Shisui. Maybe this is why otou-san and everyone praises Hikari-nee and her team. They really were amazing. I supposed after a while, I felt someone's eyes staring at me. When I turned to look at the suspect, I noticed that it was you who was staring at me. I couldn't help but noticed the slight redness on your cheeks. I think Hikari-nee told me that when your cheeks are red you're blushing. Sasuke… right? Why are you blushing?

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 10)**

How many years have past since I first met you? Five years? Hikari-nee told me it would've been longer because otou-san and okaa-san wanted me to meet you when I was three but decided against it for some reason. Hikari-nee told me it was because Ero-jiji and Kakashi-nii didn't want the "Uchiha to corrupt our little angel like they did to our little Hikari." And to follow, Hikari-nee also mentioned that she suspects that okaa-san and otou-san wants to get you and me together for some reason. I don't understand why though because you're such a teme and your hair is in the shape of a duck's arse.

But despite all of this, we became best friends. You had some fangirls (as Hikari says) and I had a few fanboys (they're more worse than you teme). We were kind of like Hikari-nee and Itachi-nii except we treat each other horrendously. Hikari and Itachi don't curse each other out, nor do they try to kill each other. Hikari noticed this and asked me if we were just treating each other like this because we were "in love" but "were too shy to say anything." Well it didn't really end well because I started to yell at Hikari-nee asking her why she would say that.

"Sasuke and I are just best friends Hikari-nee! There's no way that I'm in love with him and he's in love with me!" I shouted as I began to glare at my sister. She just stood there with a smirk. A smirk that looked really similar to Itachi and Shisui's.

"Sure you're not… I bet that's the reason why your face is the same shade of red as okaa-san's hair," she said as she began to walk away. "Don't worry imouto-chan… your and Sasuke's feelings will reveal themselves in due time."

Seriously, is Hikari-nee crazy? I mean yeah, your kind of okay looking, but still you're my best friend. I'm not supposed to have feelings for you like this. I'm not Hikari. You're not Itachi. We're not like them. We're not gonna be best friends who turn into boyfriend/girlfriend… right?

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 13)**

Three years later after my chat with Hikari-nee, we finally graduated and became genin. Ironically, we were put on the same team with a fangirl named Sakura and our sensei was Kakashi-nii. Sakura wasn't that bad, she could be a really great medical ninja if she put in the effort. Too bad she's a fangirl. I'm sure she'll eventually change.

I still can't believe that otou-san managed to let us on that C class mission to Wave, even though it eventually changed into an A rank mission, it was… a good experience I suppose… Well the climbing the tree exercise wasn't really a good experience. How the hell did it take almost 12 hours for the top two genins to get to the top of the damn tree? Man… we must suck…

But then again… we did managed to have a chat at the top of the tree, so I supposed that might've been good. And I guess… maybe this was around the time I noticed you in the moonlight… you know teme… you're not that bad sometimes. But what's this beating in my heart? Why does it always happen when I'm near you?

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 14)**

For about almost 9 years now, every year on September 2, we would send a gift to each other as symbol of our "friendship." I suppose we started giving each others gifts on that day because we had saw Itachi and Hikari giving each other gifts on the day they first met.

Although… we couldn't really give each other gifts this year. Our genin team had unfortunately disbanded because we all had became chunin and therefore because of it, we went onto different paths. And like I thought one year ago, Sakura stopped being a fangirl. It's strange because she stopped acting like a fangirl after my Hikari-nee talked to her about something. It seems like they're planning something…

Anyway, it seems that Sakura is now taking shifts at the hospital and was now working with Tsunade oba-chan. It seems like you just stayed in the village while I'm off in a journey with Ero-jiji. We were traveling around to meet the other jinchuuriki and to help them become like my and Kurama's relationship.

However before we were able to meet the Rokubi jinchuuriki, Gamakichi suddenly appeared with a gift for me from you. I looked at him incredulously.

"Gamakichi, how was Sasuke able to contact you?" Gamakichi just smiled at me and said that it was the fourth hokage whom helped Sasuke contact Gamkichi. I then looked down at him before I got out a small present in my backpack.

"Gamakichi, can you give this to Sasuke?" I asked as he nodded his head. He then grabbed the gift and poofed out of the way.

Inside the little gift you gave Gamakichi to give to me was a small pendent with three pictures in it. The pictures all were of us. There was a picture of us when we were 5, 10, and at our chunin promotion. I couldn't help but smile at the gift. Thanks teme… but why's my heart beating so fast?

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 16)**

For the first time in 3 years, Ero-jiji and I finally returned to the village. And over the 3 years, I managed to find out something about myself (with of course help from Hikari-nee). I… I was in love with my best friend. To be frank, I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you… it just happened.

And because of it, right when Ero-jiji and I got back to the village, I went searching for Hikari-nee to ask her for advice. Luckily for me, Hikari-nee knew when Ero-jiji and I were gonna come back so she was waiting for me at the gate. Soon afterwards Ero-jiji let me have a chat with Hikari-nee about my "predicament caused by that accursed Uchiha."

Hikari-nee's face became entirely blank before telling Ero-jiji to go talk to otou-san about something. After Ero-jiji went to talk to otou-san, Hikari-nee and I went on a walk.

"So… when are you gonna confess your feelings to him?"

I turned to her incredulously. "Hikari-nee what the heck are you talking about?! Confessing is not an option! I don't want to ruin my friendship with him! And besides he doesn't like me that way!"

"Well Naruto, you don't know that. Sasuke may like you more than a best friend. Besides why don't you just take the chance? There's nothing you can necessarily lose," Hikari-nee said smiling at me.

"But…"

"No buts Naruto. Has confessing ever just echoed in your mind and heart?"

"Yeah… but… I'm just afraid…"

"What's this? My little sister Naruto is afraid? My little sister who managed to make the fourth hokage cry when she didn't get ramen for lunch is afraid? Really Naruto? This isn't like you. Hasn't okaa-san told you the story about how she and otou-san met?"

"Yeah…" I said looking down at the floor.

"Otou-san was afraid of okaa-san when they first met. But that didn't stop him from winning okaa-san's heart. So you shouldn't either. And don't you remember what okaa-san said when we were younger? If a boy and his voice seems to resonant inside of your heart, it means that you love him and that you're made for each other. Don't tell me you forgot this Naruto." I shook my head and close my eyes as I thought about Sasuke and me. His voice and self does resonate in my heart and not to mention, it does beat faster when he's around or when I think of him.

"So Naruto… what's your decision?"

I smiled up at her, "Maybe I should confess… but only when I see him… maybe..."

Hikari smiles down at me before dragging me off to see otou-san and okaa-san at the hokage tower. Once we were there, I noticed that Ero-jiji along with Kakashi-nii, Sakura-chan, Itachi-nii and his parents were there as well. This seems odd…

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as looked over towards Itachi. Where's that teme?

"To welcome you back of course." Sakura said as she smiled a creepy smile at me. What is going on?

"Okay… but where's that teme?" I asked as Itachi and his parents seemed to smirk. Is he gonna be here soon?

"Hey Naruto. Remember that thing you said earlier." Hikari-nee said as I looked at her. Before I managed to say anything else to her, the door to the room opened to reveal that teme.

I soon began to smile before I stuck out my tongue at you, "Took you long enough, teme!"

You then responded with the stereotypical hn and before I knew it Hikari-nee was right behind me. I looked towards you and noticed that Itachi-nii was right behind you. What were they going to-?

Before I knew it, my lips were soon on yours. And then soon afterwards, I hear Shisui run towards my parents holding two pictures while yelling out "Ha! I got the picture!"

I turned to look at Shisui with Itachi and Hikari standing next to him looking us both straight in the eyes and said, "They liiiiiiike each other."

This of course causes everyone to start laughing at us. Hikari-nee was the one who planned this now didn't she? To help me? Were they all in it too? But wait… now that I realize it… THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!

"ITACHI-NII! HIKARI-NEE! THAT'S NO FAIR! I DON'T NEED YOU TWO HELPING ME WITH MY FIRST KISS WITH SASUKE!" I shouted as I proceeded to kiss Sasuke out of my own accord while at the same time I could hear my sister and everyone laugh out the top of their lungs.

Once that was over, otou-san and okaa-san (oh and your parents too) proceeded to say "So… when's the wedding? And where's our grandchildren?"

And yet again, everyone in the room bursts out laughing. I couldn't help but smile at their silliness. Hikari was right… Sasuke does like me back…

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 19)**

"HIKARI-NEE!" I shouted out for my sister as I began to hyperventilate.

"Naruto calm down. Everything is fine. Sasuke is waiting at the chapel for you and you gorgeous right now. The bridesmaids are all in their dresses and the cake is at the chapel too. Everything is fine," Hikari-nee said as she tried to calm me down. Currently, the only ones still here with me is otou-san and Hikari-nee. Hikari-nee told the others to leave without her as she helped me.

"But… but what happens if he leaves me at the chapel?"

"Naruto… you know Sasuke since you were five. Do you really think this is something he would do? He loves you Naruto. He would never do that." Hikari-nee said smiling down at me.

"But… but…" I said looking at Hikari-nee and otou-san.

"Hikari is right Naruto. Sasuke loves you. Just please just stop thinking the worse." Otou-san said as he began to lift me off the floor.

"C'mon on now imouto-chan! It's your big day! Nothing is going to ruin it!" Hikari-nee said as helped me fix my dress. Soon afterwards, Hikari had to go meet up with the bridesmaids while otou-san stayed with me.

"Naruto… you're a beautiful young woman right now and although I really don't want to hand my little girl down to Sasuke right now, I know you'll be in the right hands because he'll love you forever."

"Thanks otou-san." I said smiling up at him. Before I knew it, we were both walking towards the chapel. As we finally came into the chapel, I couldn't help but look at you.

_This isn't a dream… I'm really marrying you…_

Time seemed to pass by fast, as we both seemed to manage finishing the vows we had for each other. Finally the priest said, "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, we kissed and became husband and wife… tied together forever…

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 20)**

"OW!" Hikari-nee shouted as she grabbed her stomach. "… Meguru… Arisa stop fighting and/or kicking!"

I couldn't help but look and chuckle at my sister as she began to talk to Meguru and Arisa in her stomach. I unconsciously started to rub my own stomach. Will you be a girl or a boy?

"I still can't believe they'll be the same age as my child Hikari-nee." I said gaining her attention. She smiled at me before suddenly frowning.

"You don't think they planned this, did you? Those damn Uchiha prevs!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm down Kari-chan. Me and Sasuke did not intended this. Besides you're only saying that because of hormones." Itachi-nii said as he came into the room bringing us snacks.

"Damn Uchiha perv. It's not because of hormones…" Hikari muttered under her breath. Itachi just merely chuckled as he placed his arms around her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Nii-san, Dobe won't be like Hikari-nee right?" Sasuke said as he came back into the room after putting away a book he had received from someone.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Hikari yelled at him before Itachi managed to calm her down.

"It's likely that Naruto may act like this. However this may occur later on her pregnancy or not at all considering the fact that Hikari is pregnant with twins while Naruto is pregnant with one." Itachi answered as I turned my attention towards Hikari-nee.

"I hope he suffers damn Uchiha perv…"

"Hn. I hope she doesn't. After all, you can't necessarily become hokage if you try to kill the previous one when he doesn't let you get ramen." Sasuke said smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN YA TEME!" Sasuke just merely chuckled before kissing me on the cheek.

Hikari-nee was right… damn Uchiha perv.

**Naruto & Sasuke (Age 25)**

"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PAPERWORK? UGHHH" I couldn't help but scream out loud as I placed my head on my desk. Usually Itachi or Hikari would help me with this, but unfortunately they're both in Amegakure right now. My god… where is that teme? He can help me get ramen…

As soon as I thought about that teme, he appeared in front of me and says curiously "Dobe?"

"Temmeeee… there's so much paperwork… help me…" I said desperately.

"Hn. Well you are the hokage Naruto…" You said as you smirked. You then walked over to my desk and looked over the paperwork.

"But paperwork isn't good for my health! And I want ramen!" I said letting my hormones taking over me

"Hn. Hurry up dobe so when we're done with the paperwork, we can get ramen with Nagato." You said with a slight smile to which I answered with an excited "Ramen!"

Time had passed before we were finally done with all the paperwork. Soon enough, the door open and in came Nagato followed by his cousins Arisa and Meguru.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Nagato ran up to us as his black hair swished around, "Can I get ramen with Arisa and Meguru?"

I could feel my mouth watering as you turned to look at me. Teme… you smirk at me. "How about we come along too Nagato?"

Nagato looked up at us with a surprised look, "Really? So it's okay for Okaa-san to have ramen now?"

"Yeah Sasuke oji-san, is it really okay for Naruto oba-san to have ramen now?" Meguru asked curiously.

"It's fine for me to have occasionally and besides your younger brother and sister want ramen too," I said rubbing my stomach as I got up from my desk, "Let's go get ramen!"

"Yeah!"

As we walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, I couldn't help but notice how even now after 20 years of meeting you; you still manage to resonant in my heart along with Nagato. I couldn't help but to give a slight laugh and smile as we all headed towards our favorite ramen shop.

_Sasuke… you teme… you're the resonance in my heart…_

* * *

**Yes I did make a reference to Frozen. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! Oh and I made a reference to Fairy Tail. They liiiiike each other is a catch phrase of Happy a blue flying cat.**

**Ummm at the end of the story….**

**Meguru & Arisa (Age 5) are Itachi and Hikari's twins.**

**Nagato (Age 5) is Sasuke and Naruto's son. (Yeah I named him Nagato deal with it.)**

**Oh and Naruto is having twins.**

**And yes the age 20 part in both Melody and Resonance are different. This is because I wanted to make that part unique.**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, and/or reviewing!**


End file.
